


A Telepath Walks Into a Bar - Kommt ein Telepath in eine Bar

by marryoftheblood



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bar Room Brawl, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryoftheblood/pseuds/marryoftheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung!!! Erik konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn betrunkene Idioten sein Flirten störten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Telepath Walks Into a Bar - Kommt ein Telepath in eine Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Telepath Walks Into a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131226) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> Die Story ist eine Übersetzung! Das Original gehört ximeria und ist Teil ihrer 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) Reihe.  
> Danke, dass ich damit arbeiten darf :-*

Erik warf die Tür hinter sich zu und ging zurück zur Bar. Er nickte Sean zu, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er seine Schicht wieder übernehmen würde und wechselte einen Blick mit den Türstehern, die dafür sorgten, dass die Raufbolde nicht aus der Reihe tanzten. Normalerweise wäre er mehr als glücklich gewesen, sie bei der Polizei abzuladen, aber diese Nacht war ein wenig anders.

Die Bar war mutantenfreundliche Umgebung, trotzdem tauchten manchmal Hitzköpfe auf – die Erik dann freudig dem lokalen Polizeirevier überließ. Wenn es sich aber um einen von ihnen handelte, wusste er, dass der wesentlich höhere Strafen auferlegt bekam.

War das gerecht? Natürlich nicht, und es änderte auch nichts daran, dass sowohl Täter als auch Opfer für eine Befragung durch die ganze Stadt geschleift wurden, und Erik würde besagtes 'Opfer' gerne auf der Stelle außer Reichweite bringen.

Wenn der Typ kein Telepath gewesen wäre, wäre alles nicht so sehr eskaliert.

Und wenn Erik nicht die letzten anderthalb Stunden damit verbracht hätte mit dem Kerl zu flirten, während der an der Bar saß und von deprimiert und müde zu lebhaft avancierte. Und was Erik noch mehr anzog, war der messerscharfe Verstand in dem hübschen Köpfchen.

Die ersten Kommentare in Charles' Richtung waren... nun ja, ziemlich fies gewesen, aber er hatte sie einfach mit einem Zwinkern und einem Grinsen abgetan – was Erik um so anziehender fand. Sie zielten alle auf seine geringe Körpergröße, sein gutes Aussehen und seinen starken britischen Akzent ab, der immer deutlicher zu hören war je weiter die Nacht fortschritt und desto mehr Alkohol floss.

Irgendwie hatten sie herausgekriegt, dass Charles ein Telepath war. Manchmal hasste Erik seine eigene Art. Sie waren Mutanten, wie die meisten Anwesenden, aber sobald jemand als Telepath 'geoutet' wurde, entwickelte offenbar jeder krankhafte Paranoia. Für Erik der Inbegriff von Blödheit.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen etwas in seinem leeren Schädel hatte, das einen Telepathen auch nur im Entferntesten interessieren könnte.

Irgendwie war die Situation an diesem Punkt eskaliert und bevor er die bevorstehende Keilerei erahnen konnte, flogen die Barhocker. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu fangen und abzulenken was er konnte, und sich zu ducken, wenn er es nicht konnte. Allerdings war der Kampf relativ schnell vorbei. Es arbeiteten ein paar verdammt effiziente Türsteher für Erik.

Was nicht bedeutete, dass sein neuer Freund keine aufgeplatzte Lippe und mehr als ein paar sichtbare Prellungen abbekommen hatte. Offen gestanden juckte es Erik in den Fingern, die nicht Sichtbaren zu versorgen. Die unter den Klamotten.

Azazel hatte sich die Schläger zur Seite genommen und Erik hatte kein Interesse an dem, was er denen erzählen würde. Er kannte Azazel gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Idioten nicht mehr zurückkommen würden. Und wenn sie wussten was gut für sie war, würden sie auch keinen Ärger mehr in der Nähe der Bar verursachen.

„Geh schon, ich übernehm den Rest der Nachtschicht,“ sagte Sean halblaut, als Erik es ein weiteres Mal nicht hinbekam, eine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Erik öffnete seinen Mund um ihm zu widersprechen, aber plötzlich war die Luft neben ihm in Bewegung und er drehte den Kopf um Azazel direkt ins Gesicht zu starren. „Was hab ich dir bezüglich Privatsphäre gesagt, wenn du diesen Scheiß abziehst?“ fauchte Erik. Er wusste, er klang eher müde als genervt.

„Der Junge hat recht,“ sagte Azazel. „Geh hoch und guck nach deinem dorogaya.“

Erik warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und straffte das Armband, das der Russe am linken Handgelenk trug. Natürlich lachte Azazel, immer das Arschloch, nur laut und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Vielleicht stolperte Erik einen oder zwei Schritte, vielleicht auch nicht. Für so einen dürren Bastard war Azazel verdammt stark.

„Wir übernehmen den Rest der Nacht, Boss,“ sagte Sean und deutete nach oben.

„Sorgt dafür, dass die Kasse stimmt, und das Inventar...“

„Wissen wir, wissen wir,“ schnitt Azazel ihm das Wort ab.

Nur um sie zu ärgern blieb Erik noch zehn Minuten, bevor er endgültig aufgab und die Stufen im Hinterzimmer hinaufstieg, die zu seiner Wohnung über der Bar führten.

Meistens arbeitete er nachts, sodass er die Geräusche gar nicht wahrnahm. Heute Nacht waren sie gedämpft genug, dass er sie ignorieren konnte, als er die Tür öffnete und hoffte, dass sein Gast sich nicht gegen ihn gewandt hatte und mit dem Silberbesteck abgehauen war.

„Du hast nicht genug Silber, als dass es den Aufwand wert wäre,“ brummte Charles. Er saß immer noch am Tresen, der als Raumtrenner zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer fungierte.

Erik hielt kurz an, um seine Schuhe loszuwerden, bevor er um den Tresen herumging und die rasch auftauende Tüte Erbsen gegen eine mit Möhren austauschte, die er nach einigem Suchen im Kühlfach fand.

„Nicht ganz dasselbe,“ murmelte Charles. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich aus den Latschen kippen. Erik schnaubte und drückte ihm die Tüte in die Hand.

Er überließ Charles einen Moment sich selbst und betrat sein Schlafzimmer, um ein paar Jogginghosen und ein abgegriffenes T-Shirt aus dem Schrank zu fischen. Das musste reichen. Er würde seinen Gast auf keinen Fall um ein Uhr morgens nach Hause gehen lassen.

Vielleicht war er länger weg gewesen als gedacht, denn Charles schien bewusstlos, den Kopf unbequem auf die Tüte gefrorener Möhren gebettet. Erik legte seine Hand auf Charles' Schulter und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Fußboden wieder, Charles über ihn gebeugt, einen Arm wie zum Schlag erhoben und die Faust geballt.

Erik zwang seinen Atem zusammen mit seiner Reaktion nieder. Charles brauchte nicht noch mehr Prellungen als er sowieso schon hatte. Sich vorsichtig entspannend sah er Charles in die Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm auffiel, dass die blauen Augen leicht getrübt waren, als würde Charles ihn gar nicht richtig wahrnehmen.

„Alles okay,“ sagte Erik leise. Was zum Teufel war da gerade passiert? Er war sicher kein Schwächling, aber Charles hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Das war um einiges heißer als Erik gedacht hätte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Charles überhaupt anwesend war.

Der sah aus, als wäre er erstarrt, aber im nächsten Moment brach Charles fast auf Erik zusammen, das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben, ein Bein über Eriks, der nicht umhin konnte zu bemerken, wie nah das Knie sich an intimeren und verletzlicheren Teilen seines Körpers befand.

„Muss loslassen,“ nuschelte Charles.

Erik runzelte die Stirn. Aber bevor er fragen konnte, hatte Charles sich schwankend wieder hingesetzt. Offensichtlich hatte er sich zu schnell bewegt für den Zustand in dem er sich befand. „So blau bin ich nun auch wieder nicht,“ murmelte der, „hab nur für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren.“

Eine Verschwommenheit, die Erik gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte, verschwand und sein Kopf schien klarer als zu irgendeinem anderen Zeitpunkt in der Nacht. Plötzlich hatte Erik eine Ahnung was gerade passiert war.

„Du hast hier alle angezapft, oder?“ Er hielt seine Stimme ausgeglichen. Er war nicht sauer, er hatte schon Telepathen getroffen, die aus genau diesem Grund keinen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich nahmen.

„Nicht so sehr wie du denkst,“ antwortete Charles, der sich von Erik zurückzog. „Bin nur in jemandes Kopf gelandet, als ich an deinem Küchentisch eingenickt bin. Sorry wegen der Reaktion.“

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend verkniff Erik sich die Frage, wie er es vermied nachzulassen während er betrunken war, und sobald er einschlief offenbar auf einen Rundgang ging. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mir mal deine Wunden ansehe?“ fragte er stattdessen, stand auf und bot Charles seine Hand an.

Charles sah zu ihm hoch, einen Moment lang mit einem völlig ungeschützten Ausdruck, bevor er wieder misstrauisch wurde.

Erik wünschte sich diesen Ausdruck zurück, aber im Augenblick würde er sich damit zufriedengeben, Charles' aufgeplatzte Lippe, die wieder blutete, und die verdammt schmerzhaft aussehende Wunde an seinem linken Wangenknochen zu verarzten.

Die angebotene Hand ignorierend, stand Charles auf, ein wenig schwankend, bevor er die Finger nach der Arbeitsplatte ausstreckte. Erik war schneller, auch wenn er sich darauf gefasst machen musste für seine Hilfe eventuell eine Faust ins Gesicht zu kriegen.

Charles starrte ihn an, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Erwartest du eine Gegenleistung hierfür?“ fragte er abfällig.

„Du bist ein verdammt unhöfliche kleines Arschloch, hm?“ fragte Erik überrascht. Er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, mit dem Kerl zu flirten und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er grade sexuelle Entlohnung angeboten bekommen hatte.

Charles kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin betrunkener als ich dachte?“

„Uh-huh“, gab Erik zurück, während er versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Nur fürs Protokoll, ich erwarte keine sexuellen Gefälligkeiten dafür, dass ich dich wieder zusammenflicke. Wenn du die Schlägerei angezettelt hättest, hättest du dich glücklich schätzen können, wenn ich dich in der Notaufnahme abgeliefert hätte. Aber da du es nicht warst,“ sagte Erik achselzuckend, „lass mich dir einfach helfen.“

„Und du erwartest keine Gegenleistung?“ Charles öffnete die Augen und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Mit was für Leuten hängst du denn normalerweise rum, wenn du glaubst, dass ich sexuelle Gefälligkeiten für meine Hilfe erwarte, nachdem du in der Bar verletzt wurdest, die mir zufällig gehört?“ Erik zwang sich wieder leiser zu sprechen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie laut er geworden war.

„Oh... das ist deine Bar?“ Charles sah überrascht aus.

„Ich hab hart gearbeitet um sie zu kriegen und ich habe tatsächlich Spaß daran, hinter der Bar zu stehen,“ antwortete Erik trocken. „Kann ich dich jetzt auf lebensgefährliche Verletzungen untersuchen, während wir hier Smalltalk betreiben?“

Charles rollte die Augen, zischte und schwankte wieder.

„Lass das,“ sagte Erik, „du bist betrunken.“ Er klaubte die fallengelassenen Klamotten vom Boden auf. „Willst du's selber machen oder soll ich dich überprüfen?“

Charles kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich schaff das schon,“ sagte er. „Aber zu einer Dusche würde ich nicht nein sagen.“

„Du kannst heute Nacht auf der Klappcouch schlafen,“ brummte Erik. Er hatte sich vorgestellt Charles mit hier hoch zu nehmen, als sie unten geflirtet hatten, aber er würde Sex auf gar keinen Fall erwähnen, nachdem er Charles gerade gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht darauf abgesehen hatte.

Charles' Lippen zuckten und Erik fragte sich, ob er den letzten Gedanken mitbekommen hatte.

„Nicht diskutieren,“ sagte Erik, „ich suche den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und wir kümmern uns um dein Gesicht.“

Charles nickte, und da war der schutzlose Ausdruck wieder, so schnell verschwunden, dass Erik sich fragte, ob er sich das nun eingebildet hatte oder nicht.

Er ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, warf seine Arbeitskleidung in den Wäschekorb und zog Jogginghose und T-Shirt über, in denen er die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Durch Charles' Armbanduhr wusste er, dass der sich noch im Bad befand. Erik durchwühlte in der Zwischenzeit seine Küchenschränke und fand eine Packung Teebeutel, die seine Mutter bei ihrem letzten Besuch dagelassen hatte.

Die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packend schickte er die Frage in Charles' ungefähre Richtung. Tee, Kaffee, was anderes?

Verwunderung streifte ihn, dann kam das Bild einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurück zu Erik, der nicht anders konnte, als dämlich vor sich hinzugrinsen. Er stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd, zog den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten vom Regal und stellte ihn auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Wie gerufen kam Charles aus dem Bad. Er sah wacher aus, obwohl die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht bereits grün und blau wurden.

„Nicht sicher was du magst,“ sagte Erik, und schob die Tasse zu Charles hinüber. „Milch und Zucker?“

Charles nickte und setzte sich auf den selben Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte als Erik hochgekommen war. Erik stellte ihm Milch und Zucker hin und durchsuchte den Verbandskasten. „Ich glaub nicht, dass du genäht werden musst,“ sagte Erik, während er neben Charles trat. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, um Charles nicht zu erschrecken.

Etwas, das den anderen Mann sehr zu amüsieren schien. „Ich werd dich nicht schlagen, ich bin hellwach.“ Wie um sich zu widersprechen, gähnte Charles und warf Erik einen verlegenen Blick zu.

Erik verzichtete auf einen Kommentar und begann die Kratzer in Charles' Gesicht zu säubern, einschließlich Lippe und aufgeschrammten Fingerknöcheln.

„Ich hätte dich nicht für jemanden gehalten, der zuschlagen kann,“ sagte Erik im Plauderton. Er hatte seine Libido längst im Griff und sich damit abgefunden, dass er diese Nacht kein Stelldichein haben würde. Stattdessen würde er sich darum kümmern, dass es Charles wieder etwas besser ging.

„Mein Stiefbruder war ein ganz schöner Unruhestifter,“ sagte Charles gleichgültig, aber Erik merkte, dass mehr hinter der Sache steckte. „Ich bin in Oxford gewesen, hab ich dir glaube ich schon erzählt, und hab nur so aus Spaß geboxt, um in Form zu kommen.“

Erik hatte nicht vor das in Frage zu stellen. Irgendwie hatte er das starke Gefühl, dass beide Dinge miteinander in Verbindung standen.

„Gut, sag mir Bescheid, wenn du Schmerztabletten haben willst,“ sagte Erik abschließend, „aber ich schätze viel Wasser und Ruhe sollten reichen.“

Charles nickte kurz. „Ok, danke. Entschuldige das Durcheinander unten.“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich schon gesagt, war nicht deine Schuld.“

Charles zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In diesem Augenblick sah er jung und verloren aus – ein starker Kontrast zu dem Bild, das er früher am Abend abgegeben hatte.

Erik musste gähnen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich besorg dir ein paar Decken und Kissen,“ sagte er, und floh beinahe aus dem Wohnzimmer um nicht beim Starren erwischt zu werden.

Er war so sehr darauf konzentriert, Decken in seinem Schrank zu finden, dass weder auf seinen Gast achtete, noch aufmerksam war, sonst hätte er ihn vielleicht bemerkt. Als er sich mit seinem Arm voller Decken und Kissen umdrehte, stieß er fast mit Charles zusammen, der mehr oder weniger direkt hinter ihm stand.

„Umph,“ stieß Charles aus und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Erik ließ alles fallen und griff nach ihm. Die Zeit blieb stehen. Charles griff nach seinem Arm und Erik klammerte sich an ihm fest. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er wollte sich vorbeugen und über Charles aufgeplatzte Lippe lecken, wollte den Mund auf seinen pressen und sich selbst verlieren.

Er wollte Charles aufs Bett drücken und seinen Körper erforschen. Nicht um herauszufinden, ob er verletzt war, sondern um all die versteckten Stellen zu finden, die ihn zum Keuchen und Stöhnen brachten.

Vielleicht hatte Charles ihn gehört, vielleicht nicht, aber er zog sich hoch, sein Körper glühend heiß gegen Eriks. Der war erst zu überrascht um zu reagieren, zu verloren in seinen eigenen Fantasien, als Charles den Mund so fest auf seinen presste, dass seine gesprungene Lippe wieder aufriss. Der metallische Geschmack benebelte seine Sinne, das Eisen im Blut geradezu fühlbar für ihn.

Im ersten Moment konnte Erik gar nicht anders reagieren. Der Geschmack, das Gefühl... Endlich schaffte er es, den Kuss zu beenden, nach Luft schnappend, sein Herzklopfen so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er dachte, es würde aus seiner Brust springen.

„Du bist betrunken, Charles, du kennst mich nichtmal.“ Erik griff nach Strohhalmen und er wusste es. Er wollte Charles, aber er wollte am nächsten Morgen keine Reue. Auf keiner Seite.

„Wir wären sowieso hier oben gelandet, wenn die Schlägerei nicht gewesen wäre,“ murmelte Charles, der auf Eriks Mund schielte. „Erzähl mir bloß nichts anderes.“

Erik musste zugeben, dass er recht hatte. „Trotzdem bist du betrunken und verletzt,“ versuchte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er dagegen ankämpfte, denn so sehr sein Kopf auch sagte er solle Charles zurückweisen, sanft, so sehr bebte sein Körper, fühlte das tosende, brennende Verlangen.

„Ich bin weniger zu als du denkst,“ brummte Charles und lehnte sich hoch, um über Eriks Mund zu lecken.

Erik hatte ja vielleicht den Ruf eines Mannes mit eisernem Willen, aber er hatte den Mann vor sich, mit dem er den ganzen Abend geflirtet hatte, mit dem Ausgang im Kopf, der versuchte ihn zu besteigen wie einen Berg, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe aufzufressen. Es gab Willenskraft und es gab unausweichliche Kapitulation.

Unausweichlich. Erik schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Charles Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase; etwas mit dem er gerne am Morgen in seinen Laken aufwachen wollte.

„Ich glaube, mir wurde eine Untersuchung versprochen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich nicht verletzt bin?“ murmelte Charles gegen seine Lippen.

„Lass die dummen Sprüche,“ knurrte Erik, strich mit den Händen Charles' Seiten auf und ab, fühlte die Körperwärme durch die Kleidung hindurch. Eriks Kleidung.

Sie taumelten Richtung Bett und irgendwie, ohne dass Erik es mitbekam, lag er plötzlich rücklings darauf, Charles, der jeden Zentimeter nackte Haut küsste an den er herankam, über ihm.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige der's angeboten hat,“ kommentierte Charles trocken, wenn auch etwas atemlos.

Erik rollte sie herum und brachte ihn zum Schweigen, obwohl er das Zucken bemerkte, als er seinen Körper gegen Charles' presste. Natürlich hatte Charles schnell wieder die Oberhand, weil Erik darauf achtete nicht zu ruppig mit ihm umzugehen.

Und wieder lag Erik auf dem Rücken. „Aufdringlicher Bastard,“ grummelte er ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Normalerweise war er derjenige der forderte, aber er mochte es, wenn seine Bettpartner genug Selbstvertrauen hatten mit ihm um die Oberhand zu kämpfen.

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas,“ flüsterte Charles dunkel. Er zwang sein Bein zwischen Eriks und drückte seinen Oberschenkel hart gegen Eriks zuckende Erektion.

Erik war niemand, der einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul schaute. Er grinste nur und grub seine Finger in Charles' Hintern. Er streckte den Rücken durch, um sich gegen Charles drücken zu können und zog sein Bein an, damit Charles sich daran reiben konnte.

Erik kam erschreckend schnell. Vielleicht war er angeturnt, seit er begonnen hatte mit Charles zu reden. Vielleicht war es einfach nur an der Zeit gewesen, dass er mal wieder Sex hatte und Charles war so ziemlich das erstklassigste Exemplar, bei dem er hätte landen können.

„Danke, bist aber auch nicht schlecht,“ murmelte der.

Erik lachte und wälzte sie herum. Er drückte Charles mit einer Hand auf dem Bauch aufs Bett und zog ihm die Hosen über die Hüften. Nicht weit genug, um sie auszuziehen, sondern gerade genug, dass sein immer noch harter Schaft entkommen konnte.

„Vermutlich sollte ich was über das Lesen von Gedanken sagen, aber wenn ich dafür sorgen kann, dass du beim Sex die Kontrolle verlierst, scheine ich was richtig zu machen,“ sagte Erik augenzwinkernd, bevor er sich hinablehnte, um von der Wurzel zur Spitze zu lecken. Er war ganz glücklich, mehr oder weniger auf Charles' Beinen zu liegen, als dieser vor Überraschung den Rücken wölbte. „Vorsicht, mit dem Teil könntest du jemandem ein Auge ausstechen,“ neckte er.

Als er für einen Moment aufschaute, sah Erik, dass Charles ihn verblüfft ansah. Ohne seine Augen abzuwenden beugte er sich hinab und leckte den selben Weg hinauf. Charles zuckte und ein paar Tropfen liefen seinen Schaft hinab.

Erik hielt ihn einen weiteren Augenblick lang fest, amüsiert über Charles verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. Als ob er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass es für Erik mehr gab, als seinen eigenen Spaß. Zwinkernd lehnte sich Erik zum Nachttisch hinüber und zog die Schublade auf. Er wühlte darin herum und war für einen Moment besorgt, dass er... Nein, es waren immer noch ein paar Kondome darin. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht zu alt.

„Da ich das Gefühl habe, dass keiner von uns abstinent ist,“ sagte Erik. Er hielt das Kondom hoch und nickte zu Charles Erektion. Mit dem Geschmack von Gummi mochte er es nicht so gerne, aber es war das beste, was er so kurzfristig zur Verfügung hatte und er wollte. Es über Charles zu rollen war nicht weiter schwierig. Was ihn nervös machte war Charles, der ihn immer noch überrascht anstarrte.

Erik schwor sich, den Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Und ausgehend von den Geräuschen, die Charles von sich gab, machte er einen verdammt guten Job. Die Hitze von Charles' Schwanz in seinem Mund war fantastisch, sogar durch das Latex, sogar mit dem furchtbaren Geschmack, aber immerhin hatte Erik eines von den weniger abscheulichen erwischt. Er konnte fühlen, dass Charles versuchte sich unter ihm zu bewegen, aber er hielt ihn eisern fest und behielt seinen eigenen Rhythmus bei. Er fühlte Speichel sein Kinn runterlaufen.

Als Charles wirklich in Fahrt gekommen war, merkte Erik, dass dieser seine Finger in den Laken vergraben hatte, und das war nicht was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Ohne aufzuhören griff er nach Charles Hand und bemühte sich, sie auf seinen Hinterkopf zu legen. Scheinbar begriff Charles nicht, bis Erik das Ganze mit der anderen Hand wiederholte und Charles versehentlich an seinen Haaren zog.

Erik rieb sich an Charles' Bein, denn verdammt, das war genau das was er wollte. Und Gott segne diesen Mann, irgendwo zwischen seinen abgehackten Entschuldigungen verstand Charles was er von ihm wollte. Er zog fester an Eriks Haaren und zwang ihn tiefer, härter, schneller.

Das Gewicht in seinem Mund und das Gefühl seiner Stoppeln gegen Charles' Hoden, wenn er am tiefsten Punkt ankam, und Erik begann sich zu fragen, ob er selbst wieder hart werden würde. Vielleicht würde Charles ihn... Er schickte ein anschauliches Bild von sich selbst hinter Charles, der auf allen Vieren war, sein Schwanz zwischen dessen Oberschenkeln, die Haut glänzend von Gleitgel und Sperma.

Offensichtlich war das mehr als genug, um Charles zu einem lauten Orgasmus zu bringen. Erik zog sich zurück. Seine Kehle war kratzig und sein Kiefer schmerzte ein wenig und er fühlte Charles' Hände aus seinen Haaren fallen, als er sich aufsetzte. Er zog Charles vorsichtig das Kondom aus und knotete es zusammen, bevor er es im Mülleimer neben dem Bett entsorgte.

„Du...“ Charles streckte seine Hand aus, und griff schwach nach ihm.

Erik grinste, krabbelte neben ihm ins Bett, und zog die Decke über sie beide.

„Ja,“ gab er zurück. Er schob seine Hand an Charles Körper hinab und legte sie flach auf die warme weiche Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, ohne sich mit der heruntergezogenen Hose rumzuärgern. Er konnte fühlen wie Charles' Penis gegen sein Handgelenk zuckte. „Oh ja,“ wiederholte er. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sein Schmunzeln zu verstecken.


End file.
